Snow White In Wonderland
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if Jason became a security guard at Deadman Wonderland? After the event of Far Cry 3, He goes on a job to weed out the inmates of the deadly yet fun prison slash amusement park. But it holds many secrets...Rated M for Blood and gore, graphic violence and adult material. Please read and review and suggestions and Ideas always welcome!
1. Jason Brody's Profile

Jason Brody's Profile:

(Opening A/N: Before I get this profile done, I'd like to say that I don't own Deadman Wonderland and/or Far Cry 3 For it properly belongs to Kadokawa entertainment and UBISOFT and it's rightful onwers. Thank you both for creating this and for helping create this crossover!)

**Name: **Jason Charles Brody

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **29

**Date Of Birth: **June 27, 1986

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Green

**Hometown: **San Franciso, California USA

**Skin Color: **Caucasian

**Occupation: **Security Guard at Deadman Wonderland

**Nationality: **Formerly American but on work Visa here in Japan

**Bio:** Three years ago, Jason Brody was a part of a trip to celebrate his younger brother for getting his pilot's license. But after a sky diving trip, they were captured by Pirates and were about to be sold as sex slaves. But Grant managed to break him and Jason out only, to get killed by the pirate leader Vaas Montenegro. Jason swore revenge on the ones who took his brother. After meeting up with the Rakyat and obtaining the Tatau...Jason then starts gathering the abilites to help him rescue his friends. His first friend Daisy was injured by running past Upas trees and cut herself with the poisonus latex. Jason goes on the hunt for some mushrooms to help her with the poison in her system. After helping Daisy, Jason then finds out, that if they stayed in the clutches of Vaas and the pirates, not only will they get the money from the parents but will sell them off anyway for a double bounty. But Jason also needed to get his girlfriend Liza Snow out of Vaas' clutches. After exploring Pirate's cove and finding a tape made for Liza's parents, Jason tries to look for her but gets knocked out by a pirate. Afterwards, Vaas tries to burn him and his lover but both managed to escape death. Jason then meets the Rakyat leader by the name of Citra who shows him the way to help find his two lost friends, Oliver Carswell and Keith Ramsay. Jason then drinks an elixer that gives him visions of what to do next, as soon as that happens he heads to a shanty town and within the shanytown at a bar, he played polker with some men who told the story about "Sonw White" which happens to be Jason. After tailing the man in white he meets him and it turns out that the man in white is a CIA agent by the name of Willis Huntley. Jason helps Willis by burning some Marijuana being grown by Vaas' employer Hoyt Volker. After the drugs were burned, Hoyt comes to the north part of the island to talk to Vaas. He wasn't happy that Jason burned the weed, and that he needed to take care of that problem. Jason then goes to free his friend Oliver, and he informs "Olly" that if his dad paid the ransom that he'd still be sold as a slave. After getting Oliver to a safe place, it turns out that his other friend Keith Ramsay was being held hostage by a psychotic hitman by the name of Buck Hughes, Buck proposes that if he gets him an acient Chinese knife, then he'll let buck go, but after doing some serious tomb raiding, he finds the knife with Buck backing out of the deal saying that Jason has to take his place, after a brutal knife fight, buck is killed and both Jason and Keith are free men. Jason was informed that Vaas was capturing Rakyat warriors as payback for Jason's survival. Jason helps the Rakyat by fight off Privateers and not pirates, as soon as the privateers were killed it turned out that it was a trap set by Vaas, and Vaas tried to kill Jason twice, once by tying a rope around his wrists and the other end to a cynder block to the other end and shoving the cynder block off a cliff sending Jason into a cenote where if he didn't have willpower, he'd drown. But it didn't phase him, he wanted Vaas dead so he snagged a helicopter which got shot down and Vaas shows up and shoots him. After a string of luck, the bullet hit a spent lighter that Vaas gave him and he crawled out of a grave of corpses. He then heads back to Citra in which she gives him the courage to kill Vaas, and with that courage. He manages to stab Vaas four times before he dies and Jason passes out. Jason then heads to the southern island to cut the head off of the snake Hoyt Volker. Willis gives him a ride to the southern half of the island where he meets a privateer who's a contact to Willis by the name of Sam Becker, He meets Sam in a polker game after whistling "The Star Spangled Banner" That signalled Sam that Jason was an ally. When the two meet Sam had a gun pointed at Jason. Jason informs Sam that he worked with Willis and that he's a friend, Sam then asks Jason to help him bring down Hoyt by disguising himself as a privateer after obtaining a privateer suit, he manages to go after a group of Traitors as a way to get closer to Hoyt. As soon as the traitors were found and the evidence showed Hoyt then gives Jason a task, interrogate his younger brother Riley, Jason then goes into Riley's cell and "Interrogates" him, as soon as he finds out that Riley is alive, Jason is dead set on killing Hoyt. But before Hoyt could be offed, both Sam and Jason need to deal with a comms relay so Hoyt can't be able to make any calls out and the oil depot so there's chaos admidst the faction. As soon as the realy and oil depots were hit, it was time to deal with the warlord Hoyt Volker. After playing a deadly game of polker, Hoyt kills Sam and cuts off Jason's left ring finger, and both Hoyt and Jason get into a knife fight with each other. Hoyt informs Jason that his brother is being shipped to Yemen but Jason has the opportunity to kill Hoyt, and he does. After killing Hoyt, Jason rushes to the airport to get his little brother before he's a slave for some pervert. And the both of them take a helicopter back to the north end to get his friends but the Rakyat have one final task for him. As soon as they get to the temple, Jason was given one choice, free his friends or Join Citra. Jason Chose to free his friends and Dennis kills Citra when he tried to kill Jason. After leaving the island, Jason decided to come to Japan as a security guard for Deadman Wonderland. And the rest is history.

**Status Of Employment:** Approved!

(A/N: For the Record, I'm not typing up 10,000 words per entry. Instead, I just do at least 1,000 and I'll be happy. Anyway, this is a test run chapter to give you guys the heads up of the protagonist in this story, I'll also be adding Ganta and Shiro in here too! I'm just snagging Jason from Far Cry 3 and putting him into the world of Deadman Wonderland, Ideas and Suggestions are always welcome, but it's going to be first come first serve. And please, I do not wish to be bombed with negative comments and if you are a guest, please create a nickname for me to know who you are. So until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Killer Security Guard

Chapter 1: Killer Security Guard

(Opening A/N: This is yet another Far Cry 3 project, yes I know. But it doesn't get old for me. Far Cry 3 was, is, and always will be my favorite video game. Plus I wanted to keep the franchise alive. Even if they're not many fanfictions or crossovers around! Anyway, enough babble, let's get to the good stuff.)

My name is Jason Brody, I also go by the nickname "Snow White." I'm the guy riding alone on a bus with two security guards. I'm not an inmate, I chose to ride this bus and the two guards, they're my co-workers.

"I've read your dossier Brody, I gotta say...killing pirates and mercenaries? Do you even have a conscience?" The first guard asked, I shook my head.

"He died with my older brother three years ago. But they had it coming, I had to deal with their bosses. And I decided to come here to do the same thing." I retorted, that is if killing death row inmates would be allowed.

"Man you're going to love it here, if you kill someone on death row, you're just passing their sentence." The second guard said, now this was going to be lots of fun.

"But you also gotta remember to stay on Chief Warden Makina's good side." The driver said, and the bus pulled up to the prison/amusement park known as Deadman Wonderland.

As I got off the bus, there were news reporters and other media trying to get involved with me. I mean I must be a fucking celeberty around here. One reporter then held out a microphone.

"Could you tell us why you're here at Deadman Wonderland?" The first reporter asked, I let a sadistic smirk appear on my face.

"It's time for the prisoners to get a wake up call with 'Snow White.' And if anyone wants to mess with me, they'll be added to the body count of pirates and privateers from three years ago. And that is a fact." I said, I kept moving on but I got stopped by another reporter.

"I see you have a machete with you, is that the same one you used on Rook Island?" The female reporter asked, and I pulled the blade out to show the world how I operate.

"I've taken countless lives with this, and I'll be taking more soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do. Gentlemen, let's bounce." I said as I slid the machete in it's sheath.

As I walked past the reporters and other media moguls, I knew I was becoming more and more of a pop culture icon here in Japan. All I wanted to do was to kill people and have a good time. As I walked into the main entrance, I was greeted by my new boss, a woman who happens to be the Chief Warden and her name was Makina.

"So you're the new employee here, I wouldn't trust that blade if I were you, you'd might not get far with it." Makina said as she drew her rapiers, but I quickly dodged her, and drew my machete pointing it at her neck.

"Touche, madame." I said, I then slid the blade back into it's sheath again.

"It seems that you've trainned well since that three year blackout from Rook Island, but you're in my prison and I'd be careful of who not to piss off." Makina warned me, but I've been keeping my skills honned even after Rook Island.

"Actually I'm not here to make enemies, I'm just here to weed out the badd apples of this place." I replied, she then had one of the guards show me to one of the rooms that I'll be staying in, since I am going to be a live-in security guard.

In my room, there was on the walls from floor to ceiling...guns and guns galore! So I figured if I was going to start my new job here at Deadman Wonderland, I'd start with the basics, AK47, and a 1911 Colt .45. But there wasn't time to rest, some punk inmate was holding another inmate hostage. I quickly rushed over to the scene. I drew my pistol and made sure the safety was off.

"I need candy, man. Just give me some candy!" The nervous yet hostile inmate said as he held a sharp object to the throat of the other inmate, I had some candy for him.

And this candy, was in the form of a .45 bullet. I took aim at the captor and pulled the trigger send a bullet to the head of the captor, the bullet went through his head and he collapsed to the floor dead. Makina then walks up behind me, she saw what I did.

"You know, there are better ways to actually subdue them in fact his timer was about to expire." Makina informed me, I just wanted to shoot and stab people, not watch their death clocks reach 0.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked, she knew that I was a professional killer and did things my way!

"Very well, carry on." Makina said as she turned around and left, I knew for a fact, that I was going to have some fun around here.

So many fish, so little time...who should I fry up first? There were so many of these prisoners that needed death's hand, I felt like a kid lost in a candy store.

(A/N: Well, here's the first chapter guys, I'll try to add more goreish and bloody yet violent materials in the next chapter, I just doing a test run to get the reader's feet wet first. And in the next chapter, I'll bring in our main man Ganta. Now this should be more fun, in fact...seeing Jason and Ganta in a story? Possible, anyway...I will need ideas on how to make the next chapter better. But remember, first come, first serve. And feel free to go all out with violence and the graphic material. So until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Ganta's 'Misfortune'

Chapter 2: Ganta's "Misfortune"

(Opening A/N: I'm going to alter a few things, I'm going to make Ganta a bit of a violent person and before the man in red shows, let's just say that Ganta has a bit of an obsession with our protagonist Jason. And he'll do anything to get close to him. Even if he has to murder people, so here we go again.)

[Ganta's POV]

My name is Ganta Igarashi, and there's one person I had in mind of getting close to. Jason Brody, there's been word spread all around that he's some Kind of special killer guard at Deadman Wonderland. Jason Brody, he thinks he's hot shit. During an interview I watched, I heard that he murdered a pirate leader by the name of Vaas. Vaas was my only friend, he sent me videos of him killing people and I really enjoyed it. He was the only person that I felt connected to. When I saw Vaas torturing a celeberty, it just cracked a sadistic smile on my face. Now this fuck killed the only thing that made me feel happy. Mimi, she was the one who had the hots for that Jason dude. I bet that when she sees his face, she fondles herself thinking that she wants him inside of her.

(I'll be damned if that asshole has his way, I'm going to be the death of him. Just wait and see Jason Brody, your time will come!) I thought, I pulled out a knife that I had hidden in my desk and slid it into my shirt making sure no one noticed it.

I then pulled up the promo for Deadman Wonderland, I need to put on a Facade so I can lure these worthless cattle into a false sense of security.

"Hey Ganta, what are you doing?" Mimi asked, I needed to get her to some place private so we can dance the dance of death.

"I was researching our class trip, anyway, could you meet me on the roof?" I asked, Mimi wanted to know why I asked her to meet me on the roof for.

But I didn't answer, I was the first to be on the roof of the school. Then Mimi cane through the door.

"Ganta? Where are you?" Mimi asked, I closed the door behind her and I had pulled out the knife that I had hidden in my shirt.

I stabbed Mimi in the stomach, blood poured out of her wound and she started to crawl away from me.

"G-Ganta, why are doing this?" Mimi asked, she was getting scared.

Don't worry, she won't be the only one that's going into the sweet good night. I had five bombs installed in the desks of my fellow classmates.

"Oh dear, sweet Mimi, you're just so Naieve. I probably bet you get hot down there when you think about him." I said, I then pulled down her panties and unzipped my pants.

"Please Ganta, don't do this." Mimi begged, but it just made it all the more sweeter!

I opened Mimi's legs and crawled inside of her, I wonder if she can get wet for me. I pulled out my stiff piece and went inside Mimi, I then wrapped my fingers around Mimi's neck and started to choke her and also thrusted inside of her as well, Damn Mimi was really tight.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye for you Mimi. Those who support Jason Brody are an enemy to me." I said as I thrusted inside Mimi more until I climaxed inside of her and she laid on the ground dead.

I then took care of my unit and zipped up my pants. Now it was time to initiate phase two, the rest of the class. I armed the bombs to explode in a matter of ten seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, boom! The classroom exploded with the other 28 students, now I needed to get back to my house. But then someone wearing a red cape and a red mask smiled and placed something in my chest. I then passed out and when I came to I found myself in a hospital bed.

"Are you Ganta Igarashi? We're with the police, we're here to place you under arrest." The officer said, but then I had a syringe hidden under my pillow.

I grabbed it and stabbed the cop in the throat, the other cops grabbed me and placed handcuffs on me. Now came the trial, if they give me the death penalty, then I won't be the only person going to hell. I'll be the one to kill Jason Brody.

(A/N: Now things are going to heat up, the next chapter will be the trial of Ganta Igarashi, I wanted to spice up my chapter with something and I hope it was worth it, ideas and suggestions are always welcome but it's first come first serve. Leave your sanity at the front door and hope to get a ring back, *Code for: Leave a review, and hope to get a PM back* So until the next bloody insane chapter, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. The Trial Of Ganta Igarashi

Chapter 3: The Trial Of Ganta Igarashi

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank those out there who have faved, followed, and reviewed my work. It means so much to me, and now it has come down to this moment, Ganta's Trial. But, I'm going to throw some more death into this to make it more enjoyable. So I'm not holding back the chaos, and hope you enjoy this chapter...)

I was hoping that for this little stunt that I just pulled off, gave me a one way ticket to Deadman Wonderland. There were news reporters outside the courthouse hoping to hear a verdict. But the only verdict I'm getting is Capital Punishment.

"I'm standing outside the court where 14 year old Ganta Igarashi has killed 29 students and raping one of them before killing her. Our only question on our minds is, what would be going through this boy's mind to cause such mayhem?" A female reporter said, but I have no regrets killing Mimi or any of my classmates.

I mean I really enjoyed "Doing it" with Mimi, but I hope I didn't catch any diseases. If they send me to Deadman, then I'm one step closer to Jason before I die.

"You bastard, you raped and murdered my daughter! I'll be sure that you burn in hell for this!" Mimi's father shouted as he jumped over the barrier and tried to attack me, big mistake.

I used the handcuffs as a substitute for a garrote, I then wrapped the chain of the handcuffs around the man's neck and choked the life out of him.

"You're going to join that whore in the afterlife, and kill as many people as I can...so be it." I said as he was on the verge of death and soon after he made a death rattle and his corpse dropped to the ground. "Anybody else have a death wish?!" I asked, just then...one of the cops tazered me and I dropped to the ground.

As soon as I came around it turned out that the judges had just passed the verdict.

"Ganta Igarashi, for killing off your fellow students, and for murdering two adults. We hereby pass the verdict of Capital Punishment." The judge said, finally! The verdict was passed, and I'm one step closer to my goal.

"Thank you for passing the sentence, but be warned, if I do get out of Deadman Wonderland alive, I'll hunt down every last one of you and kill you." I promised, I was going to make everyone suffer like I had suffered since I found out Vaas died.

One guy jumped the barrier, pulled out a stiletto switchblade, and he tried to use it on me, but I turned the tables by placing it in his mouth.

"Get that boy off of that man!" A woman shouted as I was about to play the Joker on him.

"Why so serious?" I asked, I then took the knife and cut his face making a smile on him.

Soon after the police escorted me to the back of the car, I have no regrets of what I've done. I'll be sure to do more bodies in Deadman than what had happened out here. But in able for me to kill prisoners in Deadman, I need to be more crafty. On top of one of the structures, there was an albino girl singing a song and she was waiting for me.

"Ganta's here." She said as she got up and jumped off the structure and landed on her feet with such grace.

As soon as I got off the bus, and went into what is now my home...we were met up with the Chief Warden and her name was Makina.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Deadman Wonderland, I am Makina, the Chief Warden of this prison. You are all here to serve time for the crimes you have committed. Some are more severe than others, like Ganta Igarashi for instance. He slaughtered 29 of his fellow students and raping one before he killed her." Makina said, then everyone looked at me like I'm some serial killer celeberty.

I needed to keep my eyes peeled for Jason Brody. He had to be around here somewhere, I wanted to see his face before he had a chance to be killed by me.

"Who are you looking for?" An inmate asked, he should know about the killer security guard.

"Jason Brody, I knew he should be here." I retorted, just one inmate came out of nowhere and came crashing into me, he knocked all the stuff I had in a bag.

Makina then drew her sword, and the guy that crashed into me stole a piece of candy from me. She warned the inmate to give back what he stole, but when she tried to make a slash on the inmate, but her sword was negated by a machete.

"There won't be any need to slash an idiot like that, now...the candy please." It was him, Jason Brody.

The inmate then handed Jason the candy and he handed it to me. He then signalled me that he was watching me. Now it was going to be a game of cat and mouse. The only question is, who's the cat and who's the mouse? Only time will tell.

(A/N: Well, here's another chaotic chapter done, I hope to get some more reviews, constructive criticizm will be allowed, as long as you don't bomb me. And if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to leave them in your reviews or PM me. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Bloodshed And Carnage!

Chapter 4: Bloodshed And Carnage!

(Opening A/N: Before I begin the next chapter, let me share a little quote from Gandhi..."It's best to be violent, when there's violence in our hearts, than it is to cloak it with non-violence and therefore lead to impotence." Also, I'm adding a lemon in here, so reader discretion is advised! Anyway, let's get back to the bloodshed!)

[Jason's POV]

So this boy is Ganta Igarashi huh? I heard that he raped and killed one of his classmates, he had a look of murderous intent...I really like him.

"Tell me Jason, how did it feel when you killed Vaas? You killed my only fucking friend!" Ganta screamed, he tried to jump me but he was taken down by his collar.

"Listen closely, what happened between me and Vaas was between me and him. I don't have any beef with you, but if you come after me, then you won't live long enough to see total freedom. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to kill some more people!" I said as I started to walked away, Ganta was screaming at the top of his lungs that he was going to get me, no matter how protected I was...he was going to kill me.

I'd like to see him try! I mean revenge just breeds revenge, and there were other weeds to seed out. As I walked down the hall to the A Block, there was a group of seedy prisoners. And they were looking to kill me as well, but I was itching to kill some more prisoners as well.

"So it turns out that one of the fish has a hard on for you, I'm kinda jealous. I mean Jason Brody, Snow White of Rook Island now a guard dog of Deadman Wonderland." The prisoner said, as he was circling me around.

I wanted to draw my machete and stab this guy along with his little friends. But I needed to wait to see if they were going to attack first.

"Yeah, I kill people and I also enjoy it. In fact, the reason why I came here...was to kill more people like you. Why, you ask? Because it's fun, and I'm an addict to murder." I said, and this was getting the prisoners excited, maybe they were the ones getting a hard on for me. "Also another thing, I'm not really gay." I added, then the prisoners started to circle me like sharks, but they knew I was the predator.

The prisoners all tried to gang up on me but that was when I drew my machete and with a series of strong swipes, the attacking prisoners were cut up and blood gushed out of their wounds as well. But one was still breathing so I decided to finished him off by shooting him in the head with a 1911 Colt .45 and the blood from the bullet wound poured out. That was kinda fun, so it was time to go in deeper...so I decided to go deeper into the blood filled amusement park. So, what kind of secrets is this place hiding? I took an elevator to the lower levels...and this was kinda new to me, it seems this was for more "Special" inmates. Just then a dark skinned woman with silver hair and yellow eyes came up behind me and she had me subdued by using some kind of red stuff which was the same as that of blood.

"Make one stupid move and you might regret it." The woman said, she had me backed in a corner. She then saw the tatau on my left arm along with a missing left ring finger. "What brings you down here, Jason Brody?" She asked, my only question is, how did she know my name?

"I'm just doing my rounds and I got curious about what's down here. My only questions are, what the fuck is this stuff you have around me and how do you know my name?" I asked, she informed me that what she is using is what they call, "Branch Of Sin" which was created from the red hole incedent ten years ago and this amusement park was built on the same place where the incedent happened.

Plus, it turns out...word of mouth gets out about you being a celebrity killer working as a security guard. She reminded me of Citra and I never got a chance to per se, have sex and I just broke up with Liza. She then released me from her branch of sin, and she knew I was kinda having an erection. She then took me by the hand and we both went into a room together. She started to take her clothes off and when she was completely naked, she laid on the bed. I then unzipped my pants and pulled out my erect shaft.

"Before we do this, do you happen to have a name?" I asked, she then puts a hand on it and pulls me over to her!

"It's Karako, and I never knew that I was turning you on so easily." She answered, I informed her that she reminded me of Citra.

She then set me down on the bed, and removed my shirt. Karaoko's lips were placed onto my chest and went straight for my erect shaft. I never really had a moment of sexual estacy before and if I die, I didn't want to die a virgin. I could feel myself going into Karako's mouth as she started to suck on the shaft. She had a really nice feel when it came to her giving fellatio. My breathing became sharp and lustful, but I wasn't satisfied yet.

"I hope you're ready, because that was round 1, and this is round 2." Karako said as she climbed up on top of me.

The two of us have become one, and she was really tight at first. But after a bit, she managed to have it fit. My dark skinned lover, then placed her hands on my chest and started to thrust up and down on the shaft. We were having our lustful voices coming out, and we were both building up a bit of love between the two of us.

"If I let you cum inside me and I do get pregnant, will you take responsibility?" Karako asked, I nodded and wanted to climax. Karako was speeding up her sexual thrusting making me inching closer to a powerful climax.

"I'm cumming!" I said as I released my seed inside Karako, she then drops on top of me.

After we recouperated, we were dressed and I went back to doing what I do best! I know that if she carries my kid, then she'll have to stay alive long enough to give birth to our kid. Pulling out my machete, I saw a reason to keep on killing. It was to protect me and Karako's future, our unborn child.

(A/N: Well, I'll be sure to add more violence in the next chapter and hopefully there'd be other chances to find some other lemons as well. So drop a review if possible, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not too negative is always welcome, but I can't make any promises about spelling! And until the next chapter, this is the master of mayhem, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
